write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi vs Chara
2 green characters of videogames who are counterparts of a blue character with opposite personalities fight until the death!, Who might win? Introduction Sky: In the fiction exists many green characters who are counterparts of blue characters. Anti-Sky: And this peoples are of videogames and has opposite personalities! Jack: And these guys are Luigi, the green thunder! Hunter: And Chara, the first fallen kid of Undertale! Rock: And now it's time to show the intro! (Many peoples are screaming and clapping in enjoy) WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Luigi was walking freely until he look a girl with a knife with blood who is Chara and she was looking Luigi laughing and Luigi was scared. Chara then tried to stab Luigi with his Knife in the Heart who scared jumped in aside to dodge the attack and punched Chara on his face. Luigi then decide pull out his Hammer to counter Chara's Knife. SHOWTIME!!! Fight Luigi and Chara was clashing weapons until Luigi throwed Chara's Knife away and whacked Chara with his Hammer into a wall. Luigi then punched Chara but she kicked Luigi in the stomach and tried to stab Luigi with his Knife who was dodging the attacks on fear until he kicked Chara in the belly. Chara then smashed a Fyring Pan into Luigi's head making he was on the ground. Luigi got up and decide use the Thunderhand and shocked Chara and kicked her in the ground. Chara pull out a shot-gun and was shooting Luigi many times who was running away in fear until Chara hasn't munition. Chara then decide active his scary form and tried to stab Luigi in the chest but Chara misses and it end making Luigi was scared. Chara then get angrily and tried to stab Luigi running in everywhere but Luigi scared dodged and pull out his Hammer throwing Chara's Knife away. Luigi then uses the Poltergust3000 trapping Chara and then he pull out his Hammer and sends the Poltergusts with Chara in it flying with the Hammer. Luigi: Luigi time! Luigi gets a star and turns Invincible and then jumps and charges at the Poltergust with The Hammer and smashes it making the Poltergust was in the half bleeding as Chara's remains come out. K.O! Luigi: Luigi is Number 1! Luigi then jumped in a Pipe as Chara's soul was thinking if she could reset or not. Results THIS WINNER OF THIS FIGHT IS... LUIGI! Final Point Sky: Well Luigi got kill Undertale's genocide kid! Anti-Sky: First then nothing Luigi has arsenal, strenght, combat experience, speed and smart! Jack: And Luigi too has durability! Rock: Chara's only advantage is that his Reset can help her. Hunter: It seems Luigi show be the Number 1! Advantages and Disadvantages Winner Luigi +Stronger +Faster +Durable +Smarter +Combat experience -Chara's Reset can help her Losser Chara +Reset can help her -Basically almost anything Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles